


A Different Kind Of Trial

by katawa_shoujos_bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (danganronpa), Love Hotels, M/M, hajime is like two percent less stupid because otherwise this would be impossible to write, rated T because of the nature of the love hotel, rated T for Arm Touching, this is not very saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katawa_shoujos_bitch/pseuds/katawa_shoujos_bitch
Summary: A Komaeda/Hinata love hotel scene based on the NDRV3 ones, obviously.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Different Kind Of Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I use their first names because that's what I'm more used to. This is a little OOC because canon them are too stupid, so... the love hotel makes everyone a little OOC anyway, so

_Every time I come here, I play the role of their ideal… Like some sort of shared fantasy…_

_Nagito’s fantasy… I feel this might be strange… but I am curious, at the very least._

“Hajime.” 

Hajime’s eyes opened suddenly, waking him into a dream. He’d been here before, he was sure of it--he just couldn’t quite get himself to remember. 

Nagito was the one in front of him, this time, and he was almost uncharacteristically serious. A stern expression seemed stuck on his face, the kind he only wore rarely. Not quite _despairful,_ but perhaps, genuinely contemplative. 

“Nagito… Is something wrong?” 

“...” 

_Looks like he isn’t going to be very forthcoming. I’ll have to--_

“...Of course something’s wrong.” 

_\--Huh?_

“What’s wrong?” 

Nagito rolled his eyes, almost theatrically. “Isn’t it obvious?” He pointed one finger at Hajime accusingly. “ _You_ aren’t the hope I’ve been searching for.” 

“Because I’m…” _This is his_ fantasy _…?_

“Not an Ultimate, that’s right. Just a miserable, ordinary bystander.” Nagito’s hand lowered to his side as his eyes quickly averted away from Hajime. “Just like me. So… Maybe that’s why…” He paused, seeming to be attempting to calm himself. “...Maybe _that’s_ why I’m still so emotional about this. Because to keep spending time with me…? I’m sure you _are_ brave, after all. Though, it is meaningless, since you are without an Ultimate talent, brimming with hope.”

Hajime couldn’t help his irritation--but through it, on some vague level, he was beginning to piece it together, slowly. _In his fantasy, Nagito is Nagito, and I’m…_

“You see, I’m completely willing—no, not just willing. I _wish_ to become a stepping stone for the Ultimates to achieve hope. A shining hope that can burn through any despair… that’s my goal… my dream. And you…” Finally, his eyes met Hajime’s again. “...are not the hope I seek. Right?”

With Nagito’s eyes trained on him, Hajime became acutely aware of the silence over them. Clearly, the fantasy required him to refute what Nagito said. _And, isn’t refuting things… kind of my…_

“And you are **not the hope I seek**.” 

Hajime snapped to action, shouting his recite as he might in a trial, perfectly in character, in character as himself, Hajime Hinata, the star of this fantasy, Nagito’s fantasy. “ _No, that’s wrong!_ ”

“Hm?”

“Maybe I’m not an Ultimate, I’m just some guy from the reserve course, but that doesn’t mean I can’t bring hope to someone, to you, if that’s what you’re—“ Well, honestly, Hajime’s not used to refuting something like this. Generally his experience was more in the realm of logical argument, not this emotional stuff, and he quickly began to stumble over his words, stalling and pausing and unsure. “What y—what you’re… hoping for.”

Nagito smiled, but it wasn’t like his normal grins. Those usually were laced with passive-aggression, sarcasm, or instability right behind his cold, unsettling eyes. This wasn’t like that—this smile reached his eyes, and behind it was little more than a bit of mischief. “But Hajime, you’re ignoring the most important evidence of all. I’ve been saying it all along, haven’t I? I’m not interested in my own hope. It is **irrelevant**. Therefore, your argument is… invalid. How utterly hopeless.” 

_Oh. This is a debate. This is a trial. This is fun for him. Or maybe…_ “Irrelevant? If that’s what you think, we’ve been approaching this wrong all along! Your hope—your happiness—is just as important as that if anyone else!” _...Maybe… he wants me to prove his importance? Is his fantasy for me to…_

“Do you truly believe that, Hajime? What gives a _hopeless_ person like you the authority to say that to me?”

 _I have to say this, and I have to say it in terms he’ll listen to. I suppose a hope-based confession is in order… thankfully, both our memories will be erased after this._ “Nagito… Ultimates are cared for at Hope’s Peak to help their hope bloom. They will _always_ be brimming with that hope. But everyone deserves some hope of their own… and that includes you, Nagito. If I can bring you that…” Falling a little too far into his role, Hajime found himself stepping forward and tentatively placing one hand on Nagito’s forearm. His skin was cold, but not without life. In fact, through the thin layers of skin, Hajime was pretty sure he could feel his pulse quicken. “...if I can, then… I want to.”

“Hajime…” Nagito’s expression had long since softened, no longer accusatory. For a fraction of a second, wide eyes looked at Hajime, helpless. But he got a hold of himself quickly. “...I appreciate the sentiment, and I…” again, for just the shortest moment, a flushed expression passed over his face. Still, this time, though he regained himself, he failed to banish the slight pink on his pale cheeks. “...Well, perhaps this should wait until after the trial.” He gestured around, presumably to a courtroom Hajime couldn’t see. 

“Don’t we know the culprit already?”

“I suppose we do.”

Hajime took hold of the role, allowing the critical few inches between them slowly close…

…

…… 

………………… 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be more true to what the hotel is in canon, plus I wanted a cop-out lmao. if i have no self control i'll write a continuation (please peer pressure me if u want it lmao)


End file.
